


Comme dans une blague de mauvais goût

by Melie



Series: Fics dont je suis le plus fière [10]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Deaf Clint Barton, Français | French, Gen, Humor, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, fraction!hawkeye, or not really
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-05-09 02:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5521316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawkeye et Daredevil se retrouvent pieds et poings liés, vaincus par les mêmes gros tas de muscles. Pas mal, pour une première rencontre !</p><p>(Post-Daredevil saison 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comme dans une blague de mauvais goût

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jainas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/gifts).



> Pour obscur_échange. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.
> 
>  **Prompt de Jainas: [spoilers sur la saison 1 de Daredevil]** J’aimerais voir l’univers de la série sur rattacher un peu plus au MCU, avec peut être des caméos de héros, du SHIELD, ou peut-être Dude!Hawkeye en mode Fraction? Mais j’aimerais aussi voir comment Matt et Foggy naviguent leur nouveau statut quo, est-ce qu’ils vont le dire à Karen (ou qu’elle va le deviner ?), comment Foggy gère le fait que son meilleur ami lui ment depuis le début sur ses capacité et est un super héros ? Est-ce qu’il se retrouve dans le rôle de la demoiselle en détresse ? Etc...: :)
> 
>  **Note:** finalement j'ai un peu plus axé sur une partie du prompt (hum) que sur le reste, et du coup j'ai tenté de me rattraper aux branches sur la fin... je ne suis pas très sûre de la caractérisation, aussi (pour Hawkeye c'est vraiment sensé être la version de Fraction), mais j'espère que ça passe quand même ^^ ;;;

« Aww, pas juste. J'étais là avant. Vous m'entendez, gros tas de muscles ? J'étais là AVANT ! »

La porte se ferme dans un claquement sec. Matt, poings liés dans son dos, a atterri contre un homme aux vêtements épais, et dont le ton agacé masque à peine une pointe d'amusement.

Il sent le chien mouillé, aussi.

« M'est avis qu'il n'en ont rien à faire », souffle Daredevil de sa voix rauque, tout en se tentant de se redresser afin de ne plus écraser l'autre de son poids. Autre qui comprend rapidement la manœuvre, puisqu'il se laisse glisser sur le côté.

Les deux hommes sont désormais côte à côte.

« Aww, on n'y voit vraiment rien, ici, » lâche Monsieur Chien Mouillé. Une information toujours intéressante pour Matt.

« Rendez-moi un service, reprend soudain l'autre : dites un mot.

— Un mot », s'exécute Matt.

Silence, puis soupir profond.

« Okay, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Ils ont cogné un peu trop fort et ils m'ont bousillé mes prothèses, les salauds. »

Matt ne peut retenir un sourire. Un aveugle et un sourd... même Foggy ne résisterait pas à en faire une blague.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il se rend compte que s'il s'en sort, il aura tout le loisir de raconter ses mésaventures à son ami. Voilà bien un avantage à révéler son identité secrète, même si l'opinion de Nelson sur ses activités nocturnes varie encore un peu en fonction de son humeur.

En parlant d'identité secrète, Matt est un peu étonné de la stupidité de ses adversaires. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on lui fait le coup du « on n'enlève pas le masque jusqu'à ce que big boss arrive », mais ça reste toujours aussi... époustouflant. Et pratique.

« Moi c'est Hawkeye, au fait.

— Daredevil, répond Matt sans réfléchir.

— Vous me répéterez ça quand on s'en sera sorti. Si on s'en sort. Au fait, vous savez défaire les liens avec les dents ? »

Au moins, il ne perdait pas le nord.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'il avait presque fini de se tortiller pour mettre sa tête à la hauteur des poings de Hawkeye que Matt comprit pourquoi ce nom lui semblait si familier.

Un Avenger. Il se retrouvait coincé avec un Avenger. Un ancien du SHIELD, en prime. Si jusqu'à présent les héros de la cour des grands ne s'étaient pas intéressés à son sort, ça risquait de changer... et Matt n'était pas certain que cela l'arrange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clint Barton se frottait les poignets, avant de s'attaquer à ceux de Matt.

« Vous êtes là pour la gamine ? »

Matt hocha la tête, espérant que l'Avenger saurait percevoir le mouvement dans le noir.

« Elle s'est déjà échappée, en fait. Toute seule. »

Aww.

« On n'a pas l'air bête, hein ? »

Les mains enfin libres, Matt hocha la tête à nouveau. Il perçut que l'autre se levait, puis entendit un petit déclic. Lampe de chevet, à quelques mètres de là où il était assis.

« Ah, bah au moins, comme ça, on y voit mieux !

— Parle pour toi...

— Ouh là, allez-y lentement, faut que je m'habitue à la lumière. »

Bien sûr : il lisait sur les lèvres.

« J'ai dit : parle pour toi.

— Ah. Ah ! »

Révéler une information si importante à son propre sujet n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée que Matt avait eu de la soirée. Quoique, les autres n'étaient pas brillantes non plus.

« La fille Bishop s'est échappée ? demanda-t-il en levant à nouveau la tête en direction de l'archer.

— Yup. Y a une table près de toi si tu veux te redresser.

— Je sais. Tu l'as bousculée en te levant.

— Oups. »

Finalement, Matt se mit debout sans prendre appui sur le meuble, ne serait-ce que pour prouver qu'il était tout à fait capable de s'en sortir seul.

« Je propose que nous nous sortions de là, articula-t-il.

— Je plussoie. Une idée ?

— On attend qu'ils viennent nous chercher et on les tabasse.

— Ah. Hum. La bagarre, c'est pas trop mon truc. Et ils m'ont piqué mon arc. Les salauds.

— Pas d'autre Avengers dans les parages ?

— Non, en fait, c'est une mission solo. Et, hum, secrète. Je ne porte même pas mon uniforme habituel. Le T-shirt et le jean ne sont pas vraiment réglementaires, chez nous.

— Et les chiens ? »

Au ton que prit Hawkeye, Matt devina que cette simple mention avait probablement occasionné un sourire.

« J'adore les chiens. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

— Tu sens comme quelqu'un qui adore les chiens.

— Oh.

— Mais je n'ai rien contre eux moi-même.

— Tu en as un ? De chien ?

— Non. Ça ne conviendrait pas à mon style de vie. »

Bien plus facile de tout lâcher à la dernière minute pour aller courir sur les toits quand on a seulement une cane.

« J'adore les chiens », répéta Hawkeye.

Matt leva la main pour lui intimer le silence. À l'étage du dessus, les gros tas de muscles s'affairaient – nul doute qu'un ou deux d'entre eux ne tarderait pas à descendre les voir.

« Tiens toi prêt.

— Aww. J'ai vraiment pas le choix ?

— Tu peux me laisser le gros du boulot.

— Ce serait pas très cool. »

Chuchotement :

« Tu les entends vraiment de si loin ? »

Encore une information qu'il valait mieux ne pas révéler.

« Oui.

— Tu peux les sentir, aussi ?

— Plus ou moins.

— Tu sais s'il y a du café dans les parages ? J'ai vraiment besoin d'un café. »

Matt ne chercha même pas à discuter et se concentra.

« Probablement. C'est une cuisine, au-dessus.

— Okay. »

Hawkeye vint se placer aux côtés de Daredevil, poings en avant.

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas la bagarre ?

— _There's coffee in that nebula._

— Dix secondes, » indiqua Matt en éteignant la lumière avant que les tas de muscles n'arrivent dans leur couloir. Plus le temps de s'interroger.

« Cinq », souffla Daredevil, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose.

La porte s'ouvrit.

* * *  


« Il y a du café dans cette nébuleuse ? »

C'était probablement le meilleur moment pour le demander. Clint s'en préparait un, de café, tout en inspectant son arc – Matt entendait la main caresser la corde, et peut-être quelques flèches aussi.

Manifestement, l'archer était tout occupé par son arme, aussi Matt se permit-il de lui taper sur l'épaule.

« ''Il y a du café dans cette nébuleuse ?''

— Janeway, répondit Hawkeye. Tu sais, Voyager.

— Star Trek ?

— Yup.

— Jamais vu.

— Ah, c'est peut-être pas dispo avec la description auditive.

— Non.

— Tu rates quelque chose, c'est la meilleure capitaine ! Elle adore les chiens. »

Matt haussa les sourcils, ne pouvant réprimer un sourire.

« Je ne m'en serais pas douté... »

Quelque part au loin, l'un des gros tas de muscles laissa échapper un gémissement.

« Bon, je ne vais pas m'éterniser...

— Mmh, Daredevil, c'est ça ?

— Oui ?

— Ce serait peut-être pas mal si, hum, le bruit de cette aventure ne se diffusait pas trop loin.

— Mission secrète ? moqua Matt.

— J'ai une réputation à préserver, se défendit Clint.

— Très bien. Et les miens, de secrets ?

— Croix de bois, croix de fer...

— Okay, okay. »

Daredevil tendit la main. Hawkeye avait une poigne ferme. Il sentait toujours le chien mouillé.

« À une prochaine fois, alors, conclut Matt.

— Mmh, je n'espère pas. Ou dans de meilleures circonstances.

— Ça existe, les bonnes circonstances, chez les Avengers ?

— Et dans Hell's Kitchen ? »

Ils rirent de concert.

  
* * *

« Sérieux, _le_ Hawkeye ? »

Techniquement, raconter l'aventure à Foggy ne signifiait pas « la diffuser trop loin ». Du moins, c'était ce que Matt se répétait.

« En chair et en os. Et en muscles, pour le coup.

— Et est-ce qu'il est plus ou moins amoché que toi, ''pour le coup'' ? »

Une pointe d'agacement sous le ton amusé.

« Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas si amoché que ça.

— Mouais.

— Il faudrait y aller vraiment fort, pour m'amocher.

— Bien sûr... »

Karen n'était pas encore arrivée au bureau. Elle était souvent en retard, ces temps-ci... Matt savait pertinemment qu'il y avait baleine sous caillou, mais n'avait pas trouvé le bon moment pour amener le sujet. Peut-être parce qu'il le redoutait lui-même.

« Et donc, Hawkeye.

— Oui. Hawkeye.

— Il est comment ? »

Matt fit mine de réfléchir, puis sourit.

« Il aime les chiens. Et le café.

— Tu lui as révélé ton identité secrète ? »

Froncement de sourcils.

« Bah oui, se justifia Foggy, ce serait peut-être pas mal d'avoir les Avengers pour clients. Mieux que pas mal, même.

— Je doute qu'ils aient besoin de nous. Stark a suffisamment d'avocats comme ça.

— Mais il ne nous a pas, nous, justement !

— Foggy...

— Vraiment, tu fais rien correctement. Il y a des gens auxquels on peut révéler son identité secrète : son meilleur ami, et de potentiels futurs clients ! »

Là encore, le ton léger dissimulait autre chose. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se livraient à cette danse. Pour le moment, Matt trouvait que le meilleur moyen de la mener était de faire semblant de ne pas danser.

« Au passage, reprit-il donc, notre cible, tu sais, la fille de l'homme de presse...

— Oui ?

— Elle s'était échappée toute seule.

— … ah. Vous avez servi à rien, en gros.

— Oui.

— Et ça t'arrive souvent, ce genre de choses ?

— Non. »

C'est ce moment précis que choisit Karen pour faire son apparition dans les locaux de Nelson & Murdoch. Elle adressa un petit sourire assez peu convaincant à ses collègues à travers la vitre – Matt le devina à la réaction de son meilleur ami – avant de se retrancher derrière son bureau.

« Mmh, fit Foggy. Je reviens. »

Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte, néanmoins, il se retourna d'un coup, manquant de se prendre le coin de la table.

« Il t'a complètement porté la poisse, en fait. »

Sur ce, il sortit, laissant Matt seul avec sa paperasse, et son sourire.

Nul doute qu'il ne recroiserait pas la route d'Hawkeye de sitôt. Et ça valait mieux ainsi. Il avait suffisamment de choses à gérer comme ça – au boulot, avec son meilleur ami, et lors de ses activités nocturnes – pour ne pas y ajouter des Avengers.

Quand même, songea Matt en terminant sa tasse de café : il ne risquait pas d'oublier cette soirée-là.


End file.
